The Rest Of The Steam Team Attack Thomas, But Are Arrested, And Fail To Kill The Little Blue Tank Engine - (Toy Story Version) - UbiSoftFan94
Thomas ends up being punished and attacked by the angry Sir Topham Hatt, the angry Edward, the angry Henry, the angry Gordon, the angry James, the angry Percy, and the angry Toby and Emily, Molly, and Rosie for throwing Ryan in the sea, and when Tillie comes for him, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Molly, and Rosie get arrested and sent to Jail for what they have. Cast *Thomas as Woody *Edward, Henry and James as Rex *Gordon as Hamm *Percy as Mr. Potato Head *Toby as Slinky Dog *Emily, Molly, and Rosie as Bo Peep *Bertie as RC *Ryan as Buzz Lightyear *Sir Topham Hatt as Sarge *The People of Sodor as the Green Soilders *Tillie as Andy *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, and Duncan as Sid's Toys Quotes *Ryan: I don't see anything! *Thomas: (cheekily) Oh, he's there! Just, just keep looking! *(Thomas pushes the heavy truck so hard that it rolls right toward Ryan, who gasps in horror when he dodges it as the heavy truck crashes into something. Percy gasps in horror as the heavy parts fly out from the truck, and makes the giant globe and roll toward Ryan. Thomas watches as Ryan tries to chuff away, but sees the edge of the cliff which the deep water is right in front of it, and as the globe passes Ryan and hits the lamp, which swings and misses Thomas, Ryan falls off the rails, leaving Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby and Emily to all gasp and scream in horror.) *Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby and Emily: (horrified) AAAAAAHHHHH! RYAN! *Thomas: (shocked) Ryan! Whoops. *(Ryan finally splashes into the sea, and at last, no sign of Ryan at all. The rest of the Steam Team look down at the sea where Ryan has splashed) *Toby: I don't see him in the ground, I think he got scrapped after sinking in the water! *Edward: Ooohh!! Ryan! *Henry: Hey everyone! Bertie's trying to say something! *Toby: What is it, Bertie? *Percy: (becomes angry) He's sayin' that this was no accident! *(The other engines gasp) *Emily: What do you mean? *Percy: I mean Great Northern engine was pushed... *Other Engines: Oh! *Percy: (points out to Thomas in anger) ...BY THOMAS!!! *All: What?! WHAT?!? What? What!?! WHAT?!!! WHAT?!!!!!! *Percy: And now, he will pay for what he did. *Thomas: What? What? Wait a minute. You don't think I meant to throw Ryan in the sea, do you? Green catterpiller with red stipes? *Percy: (angry) That's Percy to you, you back-stabbin' murderer! *Thomas: (apologetic) Now it was an accident, guys. Come on. Now, you gotta believe me. *Toby: We believe you, Thomas. Right, James? *James: Well, uh, no! I don't like confrontations! *Sir Topham Hatt: (furious) WHERE IS YOUR HONOR, DIRT BAG?! YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE DISGRACE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO-- *(Thomas refuses to listen and hides Sir Topham Hatt with a big coal hopper) *Sir Topham Hatt: (furious) HEY! *Percy: (angry) You couldn't handle Ryan cutting in on your playtime, could you, Thomas?! Didn't want to face the fact that Ryan just might be Sir Topham Hatt's favorite engine! So you got rid of him! Well, what if Sir Topham Hatt starts to own me more, Thomas, huh!? You gonna throw me in the sea, too!? *Gordon: (angry) I don't think we should give him the chance! *(A very angry Sir Topham Hatt and a very angry people of Sodor stand in front of Thomas and are all angry) *Sir Topham Hatt: (furious) THERE HE IS, PEOPLE!! KILL HIM! *(All the angry humans and the other angry engines are ready to attack Thomas.) *Percy: (furious) Let's scrap him immediately! *Gordon: (furious) I hate it when that silly blue tank engine being cheeky! *Emily: Will you guys stop it? You're going to get him scrapped! And we'll never see him again! *Gordon: KILL HIM! *Thomas: (desperately) No, no, no! Wait! Guys! I can explain everything! *Molly: Guys, stop it! You're scaring him! *Rosie: Stop, guys! In the name of the law! STOP IT! *(the engines stop and gasp in terror) *Emily: After all, he is sorry for what he has done and sees the folly of his ways. *Tillie: Okay, Thomas. I'm coming up for you. *Molly: It's Tillie! *Emily: And she's coming for Thomas! *Sir Topham Hatt: Retreat! *(they all flee) *Tillie: Thomas, are you alright? *Thomas: Well, yeah, I think so. *Tillie: Come on, Thomas. Let's get going. *Thomas: Okay, I'm coming. *Tillie: That's a good tank engine. Now you're starting to talk. *Thomas: I feel better now. *(as Thomas and Tillie leave, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, and Duncan arrive to arrest the engines and the humans) *Skarloey: Guys, how could you try to arrest Thomas? That's it! *Rheneas: That means it's time for you to go to Jail for trying to insult Thomas! *Sir Handel: And for accusing of drowning Ryan, you will be arrested! *Peter Sam: We're going to get help from the Police. *Rusty: You'll soon make a nice price, have had enough lessons to teach Thomas, and will pay for what you have done. *Sir Topham Hatt: Please, narrow gauge engines, have mercy! *(at Jail, the narrow gauge engines lock all the engines and the humans up) *Duncan: Stay in Prison for a long time. Goodbye forever. For all we care. *Sir Topham Hatt: Well, it looks like we're stuck in Jail for a long time. We feel bad for ourselves, and after all, Thomas is innocent, and is sorry for what he did to Ryan and sees the error of his ways. Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:YouTube